


Tea and Sympathy

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Jack, Episode: s03e04 Blood & Money, Gen, Missing Scene, october 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack helps Hugh gain some perspective after real disappointment. Hugh helps Jack to speak about his former wife.





	Tea and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is the Quote: "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." - Dr. Seuss

“You don’t have to do this,” Constable Hugh Collins said to his boss, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.

“You can’t sleep in the cells or in that car, Collins. I have this spare room. You can bunk here.” Jack began moving a big pile of books and magazines off the bed and stacking them on the floor. “My former wife got the oak bookcase.” He smiled ruefully.  Collins tried to assist and just got in the way. “It’s a small room, perhaps you could stand in the hall?”

“Yes, sir,” he said and backed out of the room.

“Have you talked to your mother?”

“She won’t speak to me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“She kicked me out.”

“Yes. So, you said.”

“Just go, she said. Get out! You’re not wanted here. No son of mine is going be an RC. I thought she was kidding, I really did. But…she wasn’t.” He slumped against the door frame.

“I see. Would you like one or two pillows?”

“I only use one at home.”

“Well, here are two pillows and fresh pillowcases. The wife, at least, left me some bed linen, when she absconded with the bed and the other furnishings. Let me get you an extra blanket.” Jack moved into the hall. “Collins?”

“Yes sir?”

“You’re standing in front of the linen cupboard and sheet music shelf. The file cabinet in which all my music was stored and filed, exited with the X.”

“Oh.”

“Just go back into the kitchen I’ll join you there. Do you need a toothbrush?”

“She kicked me out without one.”

“What did you leave with?”

“My life.”

Jack had to smile. He found a few things for his constable, including a pair of socks and a comb. And, then joined him in the kitchen. “Sit down, lad. Sit down.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, let’s see what I can find for us to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I am. Now, let’s see. I have three eggs, an onion, half a loaf of semi-fresh bread, and some digestive biscuits. And an apple. What a feast!” Jack bit into the apple. Then, proceeded to fry up the onions, whisk the eggs, pour them over the onions and fry up some bread. “Do you know how to cook, Collins?”

“No, Dottie can do that.”

“Everyone should know how to cook a few things.”

“My mother always had a warm meal for me or a plate in the oven.”

“You were lucky to have that. My former wife couldn't boil water.”

“I just don’t know what to do.”

“The very first thing to do is eat up.”

“Yes, sir.

Hugh attacked the food on his plate eagerly. He ate quickly, as constables do because of time constraints. Jack pushed his own untouched plate over. The disappointed and hungry young man started on that.  

“You like to fish, don’t you?”

“Yes,” his voice muffled with a big bite of fried bread.

“I know you’ve been under a lot of strain what with missing out on the promotion at City Central. And, your mother throwing you out since your converted. Fishing is the perfect thing to clear your head. My cousins and I have a fishing camp. It’s primitive, but a good place to get away to have a think.”

“Where is it?” Hugh took a big swig of tea.

“I cannot disclose that. I have sworn an oath of secrecy. I’ll take you there. You may have to dunk these biscuits they’re a bit stale.”

“Taste good.”

“May I ask you a somewhat personal question?”

“I never have.”

“Never what?”

“Been with a girl.”

“My God, I wasn’t asking about that!” Jack exclaimed as Hugh blushed. “Uh…you do understand the mechanics of it, right?”

“Oh yes! Miss Fisher gave me a book about…about…”

“Never mind. I can just imagine. Just take your time and let your wife’s response guide you. Now, what I was trying to ask you-- Is your mother religious?”

 “Not really. She goes to church sometimes, mostly weddings and funerals.”

“So, if your mother isn’t a religious woman, why does she care, if you convert? Did you have strong feelings about being a Proddy?”

“Not at all. I never thought of religion much. But, I saw a lot to respect in Dot’s faith. And, it’s better to be a one church family.”

“Which is a sincere reason to join a church and unify a marriage. So, pardon me for asking, but is your mother’s real argument against your marriage something to do with the money you contributed to the household? What mother wouldn’t want her son to marry a good girl like Miss Williams? Is there real hardship in the home, may I ask?”

“Not since she took in those two boarders. I heard that she put out a For Let sign in my bedroom window the very next day.”

“Doesn’t let the grass grow under her feet, does she?” Jack shook his head in disbelief. He rose from his chair and began to clear the table. “No, no, stay where you are, Collins. This is a small kitchen.”

“Yes, sir.” Hugh smiled for the first time since his mother had disowned him and his dreams of promotion had died.

“Finish the tea and biscuits.” Jack poured out the last of the tea and added two heaping spoons of sugar to Hugh’s cup. “Therefore, shall a man leave his father and mother, and shall cleave unto his wife. Just keep that in mind, will you, Hugh?”

“Yes, sir. I will.”

“My former wife was utterly unable to leave her father. And, when she did. Finally. It was much too late for the two of us. Have a lie-in tomorrow. Your leave starts immediately. I’ll go in and do the paperwork right now.” Jack went to the coat stand and put on his overcoat.

“You’re going back to work?”

“Just for a while. Bit of insomnia.” Jack put on his hat, looked into a small wall mirror and tilted the brim to the regulation ‘Fisher’ angle. “To tell you the truth. I hate sleeping alone. Good night, Collins.” The Inspector left what used to be a home and walked out into the night.

 


End file.
